


A Chief's Day

by otaku_0815



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, I was forced to make this, Other, thank you discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_0815/pseuds/otaku_0815
Summary: Korra groaned slightly annoyed. She had been waiting for nearly two hours now and the Chief of Police still hasn’t left her damn office. The Avatar won’t lose this bet, not against Bumi. She will win this and she will get those 20 Yuans.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Kyalin





	A Chief's Day

**Author's Note:**

> We talked about a fanart on my ATLA-LoK discord server and this is what happened. Have fun!
> 
> Server Link: https://discord.gg/WGfgUXC

Korra groaned slightly annoyed. She had been waiting for nearly two hours now and the Chief of Police still hasn’t left her damn office. The Avatar won’t lose this bet, not against Bumi. She will win this and she will get those 20 Yuans.

What bet you ask? Well, Kya is trying to get Lin out of her office, she’s been working nearly twelve hours a day and c’mon, that’s not normal. Not even for the Chief. So Kya decided to give whoever manages to bring Lin out of her work zone and into the park 20 bucks, Korra and Bumi were, of course, on it the second it got said out loud.

Korra got up from her rusty seat next to Mako’s desk and knocked hard on Lin’s office door. “C’mon Lin, I said it’s an emergency and you let me wait for hours! We gotta go!”, The Avatar raised her voice, loud enough to be heard on the other side of the wood-framed glass door. The door opened with a loud creaking sound and behind stood the Chief of Police in her metal uniform.

“Fine, I’m done. Let’s go, you annoying wooly pig.”, Lin growled, visibly annoyed by the young bender in front of her. “What even happened, if it’s nothing important just take Mako with you. I have tons of papers to go through already.”

Korra’s face changed from annoyed to nervous within a second. Shit. She did not think that through. Why didn’t she think of a good crime before Lin even asked? She should have known that she would ask. _Fuck. Don’t mess this up now._ Korra was thinking about a good explanation as to why Lin has to go with her instead of just any officer.

“I- um… well you know, it’s uhh”, she started to feel warm, _is it warm in here?_ Korra turned her head towards Mako “y-you know... _that_ crime!“, she winked at her friend hoping he would get the hint.

“Hu? Oh! Yes, _that_ crime!”, the fire bender replied. The now very confused Lin looked at both of them with crossed arms.

“You are the Chief of the police! You should know what crime!” The Avatar looked at Lin with an angry face and started to push the older woman out of the police station.

“I don’t have time for this!”, was the last thing the visibly confused officers heard from the young bender, who simply dragged their boss out of the door.

xxXxxXxx

Nearly falling out of the front door of the police station, Lin managed to get free from the Avatar’s death grip on her right arm. Still genuinely confused, the metal bender decided to simply follow the girl to the so-called _crime she should know about_. They started their journey through the hot and booming city towards their, at least for Lin, unknown destination.

The busy streets of Republic City were crowded with people, benders and non-benders, young and old, even on such a hot summer day. One Satomobile after another drove past the duo with roaring engines and screeching breaks.

The pair of two walked for quite some time when they heard a loud unpleasant sound. Their heads shot to the right and realized that two cars crashed frontal into each other. _Oh great, of course, that had to happen now!_ Korra groaned frustrated while trying to keep up with Lin, who was already running towards the now wrecked cars.

It took Korra around half an hour to get Lin away from the work, which had just popped up right in front of them. After the Chief wrote down the statements of not only the two drivers but also many other eyewitnesses, she finally agreed to call an officer and to keep going to the _crime she should know about_.

The young bender took a few shortcuts through dark alleys, which not even the sun was able to touch, in the hope that they would arrive at the park before the burning planet started to disappear for the night. Too bad that luck wasn’t on her side today.

After a few twists and turns, Lin and the Avatar ran into at least five people, dressed in light robes colored in green, blue, red, you name it. The men looked up from their game with horror in their eyes as they realized who just had crashed the party. “Oh for fuck’s sake…”, the young master groaned when Lin started to yell her classic police nonsense at the group, who has just been caught playing an illegal match of Pai Gow they bet money and what so ever on.

The Chief already ran after them, catching at least three men of the group that landed with an unpleasant sound on the dirty street.

“If this keeps up we are never going to make it…”, Korra tried to get Lin away from the scene and after not even an hour she finally managed to get the workaholic back on track and towards the green blooming park.

xxXxxXxx

The smell of the flower meadows and freshly cooked food told Korra that they are getting closer to their final destination with every small step they take. Well, they didn’t take small steps. They were nearly running now, but anyway, the Avatar could already feel the promised reward in her hands.

 _Nothing. Nothing in this or any other world can stop me now! Take that Bu- oh for spirit’s sake…_ , that was the last thing Korra could think about before she once again lost Lin to a criminal.

“Why does anyone, ANYONE steal a freaking wallet in the middle of the day! How dumb can a single person be?! Didn’t they see the fucking Head of the police AND the Avatar just 5 feet away from them?!” Korra groaned to herself, face turning red from anger as she once again followed the lady in metal amour.

People started to stop dead in their tracks, not believing what they’ve just witnessed. The Chief with the Avatar on her back trying to catch a young woman, who was death gripping a leather bag. The three of them fell to the ground, Lin trying to put the lady into cuffs, meanwhile, Korra tried to pull the earth bender off of the thief and towards the park. Not a single person was able to make out anything these three yelled at each other.

With a big, red bump on the head and the thief finally arrested, Avatar Korra continued to pull Lin towards Kya’s location. Where did she get that bump from? Ask the Chief.

From the distance, Korra was able to see Bumi in his bright red air bender clothes, waiting for the Avatar to arrive with their, as they like to call her _“hostage”_. The Avatar, visibly out of breath from chasing the Chief all day, stopped next to the air bender and sighed relieved.

“I made it. Finally… took a damn long time!”, she put her hands on her hips and held her shoulders and head up proud. The well-known smirk resting on her lips.

“So? What illegal incident did you want to show me?”, Lin looked at Korra, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Her emerald eyes widened when she heard a very familiar voice speak up behind her.

“I want to report an arson, officer.”, the woman said in a playful tone, “Some beautiful metal bender put a fire in my pants that only she can put out”

Lin turned around, her face bright red and not able to hide the smile that was spreading on her face. “You, my love, are such a big dumbass. And you two are the worst for helping her.” The Chief leaned in and gave her cheesy girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips, earning a low five from the young Avatar behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> No Avatar was hurt while making this.  
> Yes, Korra got her money. She deserved it
> 
> Inspired by:  
> https://flamingtoads.tumblr.com/post/172801852197/i-couldnt-pick-between-korra-and-bumi-so-i-drew
> 
> Special Thanks to my beta reader regie027 for helping me with this fic. Go check out her stories!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027


End file.
